Flea-Bitten Ed
"Flea-Bitten Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed's allergies cause problems for Eddy's latest scam. Locations *Eddy's House *Rolf's House *The Lane *Playground *The Cul-de-Sac Plot Eddy comes up with his latest scam --"Eds' Pet Boutique"-- and what better place to do it than on Rolf's farm? However, everyone knows the Eds aren't professional pet groomers, and they're right. Edd constructs a conveyer belt for bathing Rolf's chickens, and Ed puts makeup on Beatrice, Rolf's cow. However, soon comes Rolf's rabbits, Mr. Bunny and Mrs. Bunny, and Edd and Eddy leave the job of cleaning them to Ed, the bunny-rabbit lover of the Eds. But Ed soon bloats to an enormous size, and is soon covered with big purple hives. Eddy and Edd decide to act as Ed's doctors and find out what is wrong with him. They soon come to a conclusion that Ed, much to his misfortune, is allergic to rabbits. Now all they need is a cure for Ed's hives, which they do with lotion. But soon, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny multiply quickly, until there are thousands of rabbits overrunning the Cul-De-Sac. Surprisingly, Jonny and Plank had foretold the event, and prepared for it. Quotes *'Eddy': "Rolf's got tons of stinky animals." Edd: "They're absolutely filthy!" Ed: "Yes I am!" ---- *'Rolf': "You must be poking my eggplants! That would give me more time to watch the curd rise on the cheese of my grandfather's vats! Okay, Ed-Boys!" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy, Ed is showing strange symptoms. I'm concerned." Eddy: "I've been concerned about Ed since the first day I met him." ---- *'Ed': "I sneezed." growing purple hives all over his body ''"I'm mutating!" ---- *'Eddy': "Anything good on, Double D?" '''Edd': TV listings "Oooh. There's a documentary on mollusks." Ed: "Boring! How about 'Barf: Defender of the Bunion People'?" *'Eddy' at the kids: "Hey! Pipe down will you?! We're trying to watch T.V. here!" ---- *'Edd': "We need to protect you from those allergies, Ed." Ed: holding him by his shirt "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care." ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, you put the sign upside-down!" Ed: "No, I put the sign on the garage." *'Eddy': "Just flip it over, Ed." *'Ed': "Flip it? Got it!" ---- * Edd: "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. bunny rabbit have been practicing their multiplication tables!" * Eddy ''being poured down by a tidal wave of rabbits: "Avalanche!" Trivia *While Eddy is yelling for Edd to stop blowing ice, although Ed is still big, his purple hives have disappeared. *When Edd was cutting the chicken's toe nails, the toe nails did not get any shorter. *When Ed is in the air thinking he is a pigeon, his eyes are much larger and closer together than usual. *When Eddy says, "In the neighborhood", the sun whistles. *When Edd is washing the chickens on the conveyor belt, the belt is moving in a stop and go pattern, but in the next scene, it is going in a non-stop pattern. In addition to that, when the conveyor belt is moving in the non stop pattern, Edd is nowhere near the controls in that situation. Most likely that Edd set the controls in an automatic position. *We learn that Ed is allergic to rabbits. *This is the very first appearance of Wilfred. *Nazz and the Kankers doesn't appear in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Rolf's bunnies. Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, or one of their offspring appears in "Keeping up with the Eds." *When Eddy was talking to Edd, his sunglasses disappear but when Edd boosts up Eddy, his sunglasses reappear. *Somehow the bunnies multiply from 2 to 5 or more! *Ed now learns not to go watch someone do personal privacy, especially if they're taking a shower. *It was not shown how the Eds brought the couch up to the roof, brought the T.V. up to the roof, bringing their selves up to the roof and have electricity up the roof for the T.V. when the cul-de-sac was flooded by a sea of rabbits. *Ed's rabbit allergy side effects: #Bloat up body size #Sneezing #Itchiness #Growing purple hives all over the body #Inflation of body parts (hands, feats, nose) Gallery Eyes.png|DON'T HURT ME EYES!!!! Video ''This clip was provided by plankwood2 on youtube. rDsHH0bN9QE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed